My First Couples Christmas
by Raven's magic
Summary: JD pursuades x to join him at a couples meal at Turk's during their first xmas together. Will Perry survive? Will he give JD his suprise? Established JD/Cox. Elliot/Keith. Carla/Turk. R/R. No Flamey. ENJOY! I Own Nothing But Strange Ideas...


Hi Everyone,  
Um, this is my first Scrubs fic so please forgive any OOC or anything, though Perry is changed due to JD's influence a bit… just to make it really confusing :). So, the idea is that it's JD and Cox's first Christmas together and JD has persuaded Perry to join Turk, Carla, Elliot, Keith and him-self in a 'couples meal' for Christmas. I know my time lines maybe a bit screwy, cuz I've only seen the odd Ep in the last few week, though have read a TON of Scrubs stuff, Wiki, Fanfic, Fan-sites, ect… So please bare with me. It's JD/Perry, Carla/Turk and Elliot/Keith. Oh and please, please R/R. I welcome all constructive crit and comments but NO flaming. Yes, this is slash m/m, you don't like? Don't read. Rated T for safety. NOT a One-Shot. ENJOY!!

All My Love,  
Raven xXx

* * *

Dr. Perry Cox woke to find that there was no warm body next to his and his bed was horribly cool. He gave this a long sleepy moments thought before slowly opening his eyes. Wincing as the light flooded his vision, it took him a few seconds to realise someone had opened the curtains. Able to see again he checked the bed. Empty. Dam. His first thought was vocalized as a loud, predatory, primitive growl. When there was no response he struggled to sit up and squinted at the clock, trying to work out if the bed was colder than normal because his better-half was at work. His eyes and sleep-deprived brain finally processed the date.  
**December 25th.  
**This was _not _good. With a groan, he slid back down, hoping against hope that he could just go back to sleep and wake in, oh-I-don't-know, maybe a month or two. Even though he had changed a lot over the last 11 months, becoming more bearable and human, that Did No-_Hot _mean he wanted to embrace the Christmas spirit. More repel i8t with a ferocity that Scrooge him-self you be impressed with. Bah! Humbug! His hopes, however, were dashed with the appearance of his partner at the door way. His very hot, very naked, very awake partner.

'Merry Christmas, Per' JD purred at him as he walked confidently over to the bed and slid onto it so he was straddling the older man over the covers.

'You want your present now? Or later?' The younger doctor asked, his voice dripping with seduction and promise. All hope or thought of sleep were immediately driven from Perry's mind as JD leant into kiss him. It was a deep and passionate kiss that gave Perry time to plan his next move. When they broke apart Newbie looked expectantly at him

'Later' Perry answered before flipping the boy so he was underneath and kissing him again. When they finished this time, Perry jumped off of the bed and grabbed a towel from beside the bed. JD remained where he was, shocked for a moment before sitting up and giving Perry his famous puppy-dog eyes. Having been prepared for this, Perry steadfastly ignored the look and headed for the bathroom.

'Showering' He tossed over his shoulder in Newbie's direction. Before he actually left the room he heard a whimper come from their bed. Turning slowly, he gave a grin that would scare the carp out of satan.

'Got a problem with that?'

'Yeah, I do' Newbie replied as he sprung from the bed and pinned Perry roughly to the door-frame with a crushing kiss. Just as Perry was beginning to change his mind about teasing JD, Newbie pulled away from him.

'I shower first' He stated before stalking into the bathroom and locking the door. It was very long minutes before Perry realised that JD had taken the towel from his hands. No fair. He had taught the black-haired pain-in-the-ass way to well. Dam that boy. He sighed before going to his draws, finding some boxers and heading into the kitchen to make them both breakfast. Dam JD again, that boy now had him domesticated as well.

* * *

A/N, hope you enjoyed. They will be short chapter, about five I think, and I do know it is totally out-of-season but well, ideas are ideas. :). Hope you all enjoyed. Please R/R. And, sorry yeah, i re-post becuase i wasn't happy with calling him Cox all the time, like i did in first one so i changed it all to Perry.

All My Love,  
Raven xXx


End file.
